Jang Hyuk
Perfil *'Nombre real:' 정용준 / Jung Yong Joon (Jeong Yong Jun) thumb|256px|Jang Hyuk *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia: '''Esposa , dos hijos y una hija *'Agencia:' SidusHQ Dramas *Gaekju (KBS2, 2015) *Producers (KBS2, 2015) ''cameo *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) * Old GoodBay (MBC, 2014) * Love Cell (TV Cast Naver, 2014) *Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Ai Shang Nu Zhu Bo (ZJSTV, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *Ryoukiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) cameo *Robber (SBS, 2008) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Daemang (SBS, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *The Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *School (KBS2,1999) *Love You and Love You (SBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1997) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2010 EN EPISODIOS 44 Y 45) * Real Men (MBC, 2013) *Made in U (JTBC, 2012) *Secret Asian (FashionN, 2011) *Home Run King (MBC SPORTS+, 2010) Películas *Inside or Outside (2015) *Empire of Lust (2015) * Thorn (2014) * Iris 2: The Movie (2013) *The Flu (2013) *The Client (2011) *Maybe/Rabbit and Lizard (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Searching for the Elephant (2009) *Dance of the Dragon (2007) *Beastie Boys (2007) *S-Diary (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Public Toilet (2002) *Jungle Juice (2002) *Volcano High (2001) * Zzang (1998) Anuncios *'2013:' Nong Shim, Shinramyun Black *'2013:' Hyundai Autocom Dabonda *'2013:' OB Golden Lager *'2013:' Schick Razor *'2013:' Westwood *'2012:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2012:' Paul Major *'2011:' Reebok *'2011:' Daesung Celtic S-Line condensing *'2011:' Gc Watch *'2011:' Nong Shim, Shinramyun Black *'2010:' Eider *'2010:' Bohae Bokbunjaju *'2010:' PowerAde *'2010:' Chicken Mania Videos Musicales *Kim Young Jin - Where is Love (2008) *ELVA - Impulse (2008) *TJ Project -Days, Months, and Love (2007) *G.O.D- Dear My Mother (1999) *Lee Seung Hwan - 애원 (1997) Premios *'2014 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor pareja con Jang Na Ra (por Fated To Love You) * '''2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Excelencia Mini Serie-Actor (por Fated To Love You) * 2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'Top Premio a la Excelencia por Producción Especial, Actor ( Tree with Deep Roots ) *'2010 5th Seoul International Drama Awards: Excepcional Drama Coreano - Mejor Actor * 2010 3rd Korea Drama Awards: Best Actor Award (Chuno) * 2010 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Lee Da Hae (Chuno) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Daesang (por Chuno) *'2010 Korean Visual Arts Festival:' Premio al mejor estilo *'2007 Asia Model Festival:' BBF Premio a la estrella más popular *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de oro a la actuación por Thank You *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (por Daemang y Successful Story of a Bright Girl) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Grandes Estrellas *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Nuevo *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' Jamjeon Elementary School **Aju Middle School **Sajik High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Especialidades: '''Gimnasia, Taekwondo, natación, Jeet Kune Do *'Aficiones:''' Escribir, ver películas *Cuando era niño, Jang Hyuk pasó la mayor parte de su vida en su lugar de nacimiento Busan, antes de debutar en el drama de SBS Model en 1997. *En el 2004 intentó evitar el servicio militar obligatorio al lado de otros dos compañeros actores Song Seung Hun y Han Jae Suk pero fueron atrapados dentro de las críticas de su público. *Trabajó en la película de Singapur Dance of the Dragon al lado de de la actriz Fann Wong y la estrella de Hollywood Jason Scott Lee *El 2 de junio de 2008, Jang se casó con su novia desde hace mucho tiempo Kim Yeo Jin. La pareja ha estado junta desde 2002, ella era su instructor de Pilates y tienen dos hijos nacidos en el 2008 y 2009. *Jang ha practicado Jeet Kune Do desde hace más de 10 años y es un ex atleta de Taekwondo profesional. * Tiene una enorme amistad con la actriz Jang Na Ra, quien hace poco lo sorprendió al llevarle un camión de café al plató de su nuevo drama Shine or Go Crazy. * Digo que volvería a trabajar con Jang Na Ra. Aparte de Fated To Love You, ambos protagonizaron en el 2002 el drama Successful Story of a Bright Girl. * Se confirmó que junto a su esposa, esperan el nacimiento de su tercer hijo. Finalmente su esposa Kim Yeo Jin, dió a luz a una niña, el 30 de Abril de 2015. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jang Hyuk.jpg Jang Hyuk2.jpg Jang Hyuk3.jpg Jang Hyuk4.jpg Jang Hyuk5.jpg Jang Hyuk6.jpg Jang Hyuk7.jpg Jang Hyuk9.JPG Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1976